Clone Wars
The Clone Wars began in BBY 37 when the forces of what would be known as the Black Empire staged an attack on the CCS Grandeur and quickly moved on to take the Republic worlds of Merr Sonn and Ord Mantell. Recently, the Black Empire and the Republic have agreed to an armistice. A step in the direction of peace, or merely a brief respite in a long, bloody war? And, in the wake of peace, a new clone threat grows... Clones The first clones were insectoid creatures who attacked in what seemed to be a never-ending wave. They appeared to be of minor intelligence and extreme loyalty, and rarely retreated. Later insectoid clones were improved, and soon the galaxy became aware of at least two human clones, Amalfiel Renatalis and his clone-brother, Petrus Renatalis. Both are composed from a mix of human DNA and appear to be nigh unto unstoppable in combat. Before the War Battles Battle of the Clones The Clone Wars began with a surprise attack on several fronts, and more than one Republic planet fell to the Black Empire in those vital first few hours. Party aboard the Core Cruise Ship Grandeur :During a highly-publicized pleasure cruise, the CCS Grandeur was attacked by insectoid creatures led by a red skinned Twi'lek who ordered the army to "Kill the Jedi." The combined defense of the Jedis and Draven Gamahon's Cyclone Corps security forces, as well as several passengers, managed to fend off the attack. Although many were injured, only a Coruscant Professor by the name of Vathak Pree was killed. :Following the internal attack, a space battle between the CCS Grandeur, piloted by Haquien Maut, and pirate ships was reported. A squadron of fighters identified as Lightning Wing forces were dispatched along with independent vessels and caused the pirates to flee.Friday, January 11, 2008. Merr Sonn :Meanwhile, an army of insectoid clones, led by Nash Dragen, overran the planet of Merr Sonn. Although the Republic sent help in an effort to defeat his space forces, they were eventually forced to retreat, leaving just enough time for the CCS Grandeur, still piloted by Maut, and guarded by Avun, to land on the planet and evacuate as many civilians as possible. In the midst of the escape, the CCA Inspector was also loaded with civilians and escaped. Friday, January 11, 2008. Ord Mantell :Black forces also took the planet of Ord Mantell during this first attack. ::Logs: ::*2008-01-11 - A Black Shadow over Coruscant Battle of Ord Mantell :After being taken by the forces of the Black Empire, a force of Republic Guards landed on Ord Mantell. In an epic battle aided by the Jedi Aure Kaia, the Guard pushed back the clone forces and retook the planet. Wednesday, January 16, 2008. :During the course of the battle, Republic forces shot down the ship of Timin Jax , former aide to Chancellor Eluriel, apparently without warning. He later issued a statement calling the Republic corrupt. Wednesday, January 16, 2008. The Bespin Raid ::Logs: ::*2008-01-21 - The Bespin Raid Second Battle of Kashyyyk :The Republic forces land and force the Black armies and clones off the wookiee planet Kashyyyk.January 27, 2008. ::Logs: ::*2008-01-27 - Triumph on Kashyyyk Second Battle of Vanix :The Black and Republic fleets met over Vanix II in a massive battle that saw the debut of the Republic's Victory Star Destroyers. Although the Republic appeared to be outnumbered, it quickly became apparent that with the addition of these VSDs, the Blacks were in fact out-gunned. :Several Republic ships, including the CCA Watcher, the Victory, and the Merseval were heavily damaged. Although the Blacks took the day in starfighter battles, their overall losses were heavier. They lost two procurators, the Black Sun and the Black Avenger, as well as a star destroyer, the Black Eclipse. The Black Messiah, Wrath of Bellamy, and Wrath of Amalfiel were also heavily damaged. :The battle overhead was soon followed by a land assault that culminated in a massive battle in the Castella Delore tower entrance. Despite valiant efforts by the clones and Black soldiers, including appearances by Seifer Wolf, Petrus and Amalfiel Renatalis, the Republic Guard took the day and the planet, returning it to Republic control.February 26, 2008. ::Logs: ::*2008-02-26 - Mostly Dead Jana The Bothawui Feint :The Blacks made a feint at Bothawui while capturing Kashyyyk. The Republic responded by sending several ships, the Victory, the Defiant, the Correllia and the Coruscant, to Bothan space. They were later joined by the Implacable and eventually the Vanix II. :In the course of combat, first the Corellia and then the Coruscant were destroyed by the Black forces. In return, the Republic Fleet damaged several wings of Black Fighters, but none were destroyed, and after retreating back to their home ships, the Black ships jumped into hyperspace. :The Battle over Bothawui is the first time the Black Empire debuted their X-Wings. Battle of Alderaan :After the bounty hunter Kerrick brought in a suspected Black officer, Rem Dolor, the clone-brothers Amalfiel and Petrus appeared on the planet in a massive rescue attempt that saw combat in the streets and King Bail Organa taken hostage. :The Republic Fleet called in ships to blockade the planet in an effort to prevent her escape, but when the Black Fleet responded the next day, Rem and the clones escaped in the ensuing battle, although not without heavy costs to the Black fleet, including the prototype fighter MFS Feint One, the CCS Grandeur, and the lives of officers and clones. :A Black ship, the CCS Grandeur, appeared to surrender during the battle. What followed is unclear, but it seems to have been an assault by its command crew on the crew of the Gold Dragon after their surrender was accepted. The shuttle Second Chance left the Gold Dragon and sought to board another Republic ship, charging maltreatment by Gold Dragon crew. The Gold Dragon blasted the Second Chance and destroyed it in direct contravention of orders. :The matter went immediately to investigation, and later intelligence brought to the Republic by Celis Dissek indicates that the captain of the Gold Dragon, Mettius, offered to free the Black officer for a fee. The revelation that Dissek was in fact a Black spy has since brought the intel into question. March 19-20, 2008. ::Logs: ::*2008-03-19 - Rescue on Alderaan ::*2008-03-20 - Rescue on Alderaan, part deux ::*2008-03-19 - Catwalks of Alderaan Battle of Three Points Paxo and Kraikynn :Republic Forces began gathering early to move a massive amount of force, including two VSDs (Defiant and Conqueror), toward Paxo with the intent of harassing and damaging the Black Fleet while providing a distraction for operations elsewhere. When they arrived, however, they discovered no Black ships in orbit and were unable to break through the planetary shields with their bombarding force. :The fleet jumped to nearby Kraikynn where it discovered a trio of Black Nova Strike Cruisers, the Pride of Luce, the Pride of Daving, and the Pride of Menglor. These three ships quickly moved to flee, but the Republic forces were able to destroy both the Luce and the Menglor while leaving Daving quite damaged before it escaped. Their victory, however, was dampened by news from Alderaan. Alderaan :While the Republic fleet was away, the Black Fleet, working with the Brood of Zergata, moved into the very core of the Republic to attack Alderaan with serious force. It is unclear whether this timing was coincidental or the result of an intelligence leak, but suspicions run high. :The fleets were made up of 2 Hutt Supernovas, 2 Black Imperial Guardian Battleships, and one Black Imperial Defender Mothership, as well as a substantial force of X-Wings and V-Wings. The two fleets each separately attacked the MC80 cruisers guarding the Alderaan system and forced an entrance, destroying the Alderaanian MC80 Galactica and badly damaging the Lumina before it managed to escape. By the time the Mon Calamari fleet and Moff Luce, in the VSD Victory, entered the system to engage, the Black Imperium had already landed a large army and their combined space forces were too strong to justify engagement, and the Blacks fighter swarms made quick work of the planetary defense stations. The capital had fallen after fierce, bloody battle in the streets of Aldera. Shili :In the midst of the slaughter on Alderaan and the fruitless raid on Paxo, Task Force Iota was able to enter Shili and easily retake the planet, with little resistance by the few clones present. Shili is once again a Republic world. Thyferra :The Black Empire also used the chaos to mount a smaller effort, landing on the nearly-unprotected planet of Thyferra with several thousand clones and taking their capital city. The Republic quickly deployed the remains of Battle Group Theta, as well as troops from Coruscant, in an effort to prevent the arrival of reinforcements that never came. The Black troops quickly took contorl of Thyferra's main city.Saturday, April 5, 2008. :After the Defiant joined its battlegroup in the aftermath of the raid on Paxo, the Republic set about landing troops on Thyferra for a double-fronted assault led by Captains Terienn and Karakas. A bloody battle ensued, and the Republic suffered heavy losses, although they retook Thyferra and confirmed that the bacta crop was not harmed. Monday, April 7, 2008. :This belated battle makes the 'Battle of Three Points' something of a misnomer, but the name has stuck. ::Logs: ::*2008-04-05 - Operation: Harvest ::*2008-04-07 - Battle on Thyferra Aftermath on Alderaan :The combat on Alderaan has been on-going and bloody, with skirmishes plaguing the once 'peaceful' planet and supplies and reinforcements in dire need. A week after taking Alderaa, the Blacks managed to spread their area of control to the city of Hijara.Date citation needed :Although the Republic sent ships to Alderaan during the Battle of Merr Sonn and in fact suffered a grave loss with the destruction of the Mon Calamari naval ship the MCS Rachnois and the capture of the Victory Star Destroyer Valiant, this was merely a distracting feint as the Republic attempted to retake Merr Sonn. The response made it clear that much of the Black Fleet now resides over Alderaan.Friday, April 18, 2008 Battle of Merr Sonn In Space :Until the last minute most Republic Forces believed they were preparing to attempt to retake Alderaan as forces gathered over Kuat. New orders informed them that while several ships, most notably the destroyed MCS Rachnois and the later-captured VSD Valiant, would feint an attack on Alderaan, the majority of the forces would move toward Merr Sonn. :The Republic forces found several battleships in orbit, including the Pride of Tills, the Pride of Junik, the Wrath of Amalfiel, and the Pride of Antilles. Although several escaped, the Republic VSDs destroyed most of this small fleet and disabled the Imperial Palace Spacestation. After some skirmishes aboard the spacestation, Command Council Chairman and Supreme Justice Palpatine captured it himself, and he has since had it towed back to Coruscant to serve as a protective space station there.Friday, April 18, 2008 On the Ground :The Republic swiftly bombarded Merr Sonn's shields and landed forces there. After several days spent securing their hard-won territory in the spaceport, they moved forward on Merr Sonn to meet the clones who occupied the planet. The Republic forces managed to move into the factory sector and trap a great number of clones and several key Black officers, including Euphemia Bellamy and Rem Dolor, in a factory building. Sunday, April 20, 2008 :After a week of stand-off, and initial attempts at negotiating a surrender fell through, the Blacks forces launched a surprise back attack on the spaceport through the cantina, and a small bombardment raid on the factory corridor. The resulting battle was long and brutal, the Republic forces eventually fleeing to allow the ships in orbit to bombard the spaceport and the clones there. When the smoke cleared, the Blacks officers had slipped away, some seriously wounded.Sunday, April 27, 2008 Kashyyyk Resistance :While the Black takeover of Kashyyyk was largely bloodless, small resistance pockets in the outer forests banded together, led by Adokkinok and Grachazza, with the help of members of the Republic Guard and the Jedi Order. While the rebels managed to get some momentum on the ground, the sheer number of clone forces were too much. The resistance was put down, and the planet was eventually returned to the hands of the wookiee Yarukka, supported as King by the Black Empire's Lady Mediator. ::Logs: ::*2008-05-23 - Rhino Hunt ::*2008-05-25 - Thundering Herd ::*2008-05-25 - Skirmish on Kashyyyk Battle of Corellia :While Republic forces were drawn into an extended battle over Kashyyyk, the Brood of Zergata, led by Cerebra the Hutt, launched a massive attack on Corellia, managing to land freighters of troops and vehicles onto the planet. The bloody land battle decimated Corellia's capitol, Coronet, with countless were slain on both sides. :When the Jedi Order learned that the Hutt General had made his base within Coronet's industrial power plant, Corellian Viceroy Dash L'hnnar authorized the destruction of the plant, Cerebra along with it. His ground commanders, however, weren't inclined to give up the fight just yet. For a week, the battles raged, until the power struggle within in the Brood was complete, and the forces on Corellia were recalled by the new leader, bringing an end to the invasion. A Tentative Peace :Overlooked by the Republic, the Black Imperium underwent a change of leadership shortly before the invasion of Corellia. Ousted, the old regime of Nash Dragen, and replaced by Euphemia Bellamy and her allies. Skirmishes persisted mostly in the air, between reconnaissance units, but otherwise, there were no major battles. However, with the Brood in disarray and the mysterious disappearance and presumed death of the Black Imperium's Lady Admiral, followed by the death of Doctor Xibril, a proposed armistice soon evolved into full-blown talks of peace. :Heralded by the return of Kashyyyk and Alderaan to rightful rulers, and the sudden passing of Supreme Justice Palpatine, the Galaxy moves towards a lasting treaty between the warring factions. Black Worlds Paxo Paxo is a world where armies of clones keep order in the street and where the Lady Admiral Euphemia Bellamy rules, making Paxo into the image they hope to expand across the galaxy. It lives up to its name, governing with four simple laws: No Stealing, No Weapons, No Assault, No Excuses. Paxo is also home to Incom shipyards. Merr Sonn Taken in the first offensive by the Blacks, this once-Republic world has remained in their hands ever since. Most of the planet's structures and people are underground, making it difficult to retake. For several months, the Republic made no attempt, before finally making a bold and bloody move that resulted in the retaking of Merr Sonn during the Battle of Merr Sonn. Yidri Long thought neutral, Draven Gamahon eventually revealed his true alliances, as one of the major leaders of the Imperium, and the little mudball of a planet joined the Imperium officially. Kashyyyk Though it was ruled for some time by the occupational forces, and then by a king, Yarukka, loyal to the Black Imperium, Kashyyyk was then formally returned to the Republic with the election of King Grachazza. Alderaan Once Black, Alderaan has now also been returned to the rightful hands of Bail Organa, though some speculate that the Lady Bellamy holds the monarch as a puppet. Republic Position & Responses Political Changes Peace Terms 2008-01-20 - Peace Terms Military Changes Soon after the start of the Clone Wars, the Republic saw the formation of the Unified Command, an organization meant to allow the Republic Guard and Republic Navy to work together. Further legislation has expanded the powers of the Command Council by allowing the formation of Battle Groups and the appointment of Moffs. Black Empire Position & Responses Footnotes Category:Archived History